Zabetar Sayar
Profile Zabetar is a teenage (15) soul stalker Inpyre. He is very skinny, only weighing 125 pounds, being 5’4. He is a very agile, being able to contort his body to fit into small spaces. He is cocky and self-centered, to the point of risking his life because he believes he can take down a tough opponent. He has the ability of geokinesis, as an earthquake almost killed his parents. He only ever travels out of Kilon to absorb the necessary one soul a year. Description Zabetar is a light-blue skinned Inpyre. He has very small horns, barely showing from his medium-length blonde hair. His wings are large, and partially see-through. The wings are light orange with black ring patterns, similar to that of a moth. His thorns are also small, releasing low amounts of attractive toxins. His tail is medium sized with a large point at the end. His iris is orange and his and sclera is a moderate shade of blue, similar to sonic. He commonly wears clothes that allow wide ranges of movement: T-shirts, short, items similar to that. He generaly dislikes graphic tees, but Backstory Zabetar was born into a middle class family and had an okay life. He had a good amount of friends and he enjoyed it. Until an earthquake struck, which his family was unprepared for. It destroyed most of their possessions, both his mother and father were nearly killed by falling parts of his house, and it was, in the end, destroyed. Afterwords, while his parents were in the hospital, he had almost no where to go. When his parents were released from the hospital, they had almost nothing. His father was fired, they had no extra money saved, and they had no home. But, his family has gotten back on their feet. His mother and father now have a job, they have a small house, and Zabetar now leads an average life Personality Zabetar is arrogant. He will accept any challenge presented to him. Not only will he believe he can win barely even trying, he acts like a smart-ass, making commentary, "Woops! Missed me, try again!" and "Careful there! You might pull a muscle!" When not being challenged, Zabetar is generally friendly, but won’t go out of his way to engage a conversation with someone. However, he is easy to anger if prompted. This has caused him to get into a lot of trouble with attacking people who prompt him to attack. Afilliations Cernur Sayar (Mother) Hieran Sayar (Father) Sans-While he doesn't travel out of Kilon much, one of the few times he did, he met Sans, after trying to stalk Papyrus for his soul. Natuarlly, Sans gave him a warning to not continue on the path he was going. Zabetar, instinctively, challenged Sans to a fight, in which Sans refused. Now, when out of Kilon, Zabetar is constantly trying to find a way to absorb either Sans'or Papyrus' soul. But, despite the fact that Sans is almost always sleeping, he can never find the chance. Papyrus-In one of the few visits to the Underground he made, he tried to stalk Papyrus down for his soul. He was stopped by Sans. So, while Papyrus is completely unaware of it, whenever Zabetar is in the Underground, he's constantly trying to find a way to absorb Papyrus and Sans' soul. Undyne-Undyne once witnessed Zabetar draining a monster's SOUL. She immediately assulted him, almost killing him. And now, rather than challenging Undyne, Zabetar is deathly afraid of her. Love interests Minkfi Yawa The two met in Waterfall. At first, Zabetar was afraid she was going to, in some way, hurt him. He soon realized this wasn't his true nature, of being the cocky, arrogant kid who believed he couldn't be taken down. He soon came to realize what was going on. That the reason he was so flustered by her was because he loved her. With all his heart, he loved her. He released his mating toxins from the thorns on accident, and the two agreed to become partners. He is protective of Minkfi, willing to sacrifice his life for her, and tries not to hinge into the over-protective side of things. Stats Pacifist/Neutral HP:100 ATK:10 DEF:10 EXP on kill:50 G on win:25 Genocide/Killing Minkfi HP:100 ATK:50 DEF:20 Battle Neutral/Pacifist In this battle, Zabetar isn't really trying, as can be evidenced by his attacks being much slower than in the genocide/Minkfi is killed battle. For him to be spared, you must challenge, dodge his next attack, and boast. If you do this 3 times, he'll get tired of your arrogance and ask you to leave, which will enable spare. However, to obtain his yellow text in the true pacifist ending, you have to challenge him one more time. Afterwords, he'll send a fury of attacks, cycling through all attacks with the same speed as the genocide/Minkfi is killed battles. Genocide If the player has successfully killed all monsters before Zabetar's fight, you will be at LV 9, bridging on 10. This makes Zabetar's genocide fight easy, as it only takes one hit. However, if you were to choose check during the battle, his attacks will be much faster. Neutral where Minkfi is killed This is the most difficult of his battles, as he will use his fast attacks from Genocide, but be much more survivable. He can live through 4-5 hits, depending on the player's accuracy. However, if the player wishes to spare him, they simply need to wait six turns, and he will collapse from a mixture of exaustion and grieving for Minkfi, and he will become sparable. and can be betray-killed as well. If you spare him, then later in the game enter his house, his parents will be gone, and he will be in his room, laying on his bed, sobbing, holding Minkfi's cream turtleneck close to him in his arms. ACTs CHECK CHALLENGE BOAST INSULT Abilities Flight His large wings give him the ability to fly. This is one of his most effective skills, giving him the ability to maneuver easily and engage (or in the unlikely case, disengage) in a fight. Regeneration His regenerative abilities work at a medium pace on minor injuries and take long amounts of time to heal more severe wounds. This is a trait he inhabited from his parents. Geokinesis This is his “special ability.’ The earthquake that almost destroyed his life left a permanent mark on his mind, giving him control over the earth. Though, he doesn't use this power much, in or out of fights, as it reminds him of that day. Soul Absorbtion Aka, that ability all Inpyres have. To absorb the soul, he sinks his teeth into it, sucking the energy out of it. Once that's done, the empty soul has no more use, and can be used for whatever you wish, whether that be for consumption or discarding. Battle text Flavor text Zabetar is ready for a fight! '(Neutral/pacifist encounter) '''Zabetar is prepared to kill '(Genocide encounter) 'Zabetar attacks in blind rage '(Neutral encounter if the player were to kill Minkfi.) Quotes ''"Well, I'm normally not too keen on fighting for a SOUL, but this is not an opportunity to waste!" ''(Pre-Neutral/Pacifist fight) ''"... There's nothing to say. So, let's go." ''(Pre-genocide fight) ''"You son of a '''bitch! You killed her!... '''And now, You're going to '''P A Y." ''(Pre-Neutral fight if the player were to kill Minkfi.) "What the helll did you do it for?! She was so young... She never h-hurt..." ''(Neutral fight round 1 if Minkfi was killed) ''"A-and... She was s-so sweet... So kind, cute... B-beautiful..." ''(Neutral fight round 2 if Minkfi was killed) ''"And... And... No... No! Stay focused..." ''(Neutral fight round 3 if Minkfi was killed) ''"I will avenge Minkfi! You won't get away with this..." ''(Neutral fight round 4 if Minkfi was killed) ''"... H-her... Soft, auburn coat... And... Beautiful smile..." ''(Neutral fight round 5 if Minkfi was killed) ''"... Those captivating eyes, and... a n d..." ''(Neutral fight round 6 if Minkfi was killed) ''“… P-please… Don’t leave me here to suffer without her…” ''(After collapsing to his knees during the Neutral fight if Minkfi was killed.) ''“… No…. n o….” ''(If he’s spared after the Neutral fight if Minkfi was killed) ''“… I… I’m coming, Minki….” ''(Killing him whenever he can be spared in the Neutral fight if Minkfi was killed) ''"... Y-you... Why're you here? To gloat? To boast about how... Y-you... B... Broke me? You... Destroyed my mental state... J-just like... You... K-killed her?" ''(Interacting in his house after the neutral fight if Minkfi was killed.) ''"..." ''(Upon doing anything in the Genocide battle other than attacking.) "''Hnng!... Wh-what?... How... In just... Just one hit, I'm... Heh... W-well, don't worry human... Someone will strike you down... Someone will stop you... You won't get away w-with this..." ''(Upon being attacked in the genocide battle) Trivia *Part of his design and personality was based off of the scout from TF2 *His sexuality is biromantic heterosexual. *He has seismophobia (irrational fear of earthquakes) *He has nervous twitch. He'll commonly twitch when he's under a lot of stress, having excessive amounts of anxiety, or just nervous about something. *He knows how to perform CPR *He also knows how to properly give a shoulder and back massage *Due to how thin his wings are, they are easily torn and ripped. If this does happen, he will be unable to fly properly. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-01-07 at 11.48.05 AM.png|An '''amazing' hand-drawn picture of Zabetar, by The Seventh Soul Credit Contactor and HolyTraitor for letting me make an OC of this amazing species! TF2 and Valve for their character inspiration. Category:Inpyre Category:Male Category:User;Fredbear and freinds Category:OC